Entry Nr. 2
The Assault After hours of walking up along the lush stream, we found ourselves face to face with the small group of Pokémon vandals that had taken out the natural bridge of which we were in dire need! It was clear to us, from the attitude of their Pancham leader that they wanted a fight, and my our young trainers were ready for a fight! Our opponents acted not as you'd expect a band of wild Pokémon to act, but more like a trained fighting unite! The Pancham gestured for it's aerial support to engage and harass our fighters, thus allowing him enough time to set up his own engagement! The Pidgey stormed our front line with intimidating determination, quickly applying the immediate pressure supposedly sought by a the Pancham. I suspect to allow the psychic Girafarig to make it's way over the ruined bridge. I tried my new partner, Tynamo on the Pidgey with great success! The little guy fired beam after beam of charged ions at the birdies, charging his power as he went! Bulbasaur seemed to draw the ire of our opponents as the brave little bulb took hit, after hit! After a heated fight our brave Pokémon take out the enemies infantry, knocking the Pidgey unconscious, leaving us with the master mind Pancham and his powerhouse Girafarig. Zeke exclaimed excitedly that he'd want few things more than this Pancham and so we attempted to capture it! I was swept up by the hype and decided I too would capture a Pokémon this time and better still if I could do it with a ball of my own design! The fight continues, Tackles, Arm Thrusts and scratches whittle down each side but then the fight turns in our favor as my Red and blue Great Ball strikes true and I catch myself a Girafarig! I spent an hour at this laptop trying to explain the ecstasy I felt catching my own Pokémon, with my own ball, but I simply couldn't find the proper words so back to the battle we go! After Catching my newest war-machine I ran to collect the ball while the kids finished off the Pancham. They managed to corner the little bugger, chipping away at their opponent and praying to the powers above that the rascal wouldn't knock out a soldier on our side. Then it happened. The worst thing that could have come to pass, within reason. Haku commanded his inexperienced Squirtle to tacle, hoping to secure the Pancham by knocking it within an inch of fainting. However the young Alolan trainer hadn't counted on the power of his Squirtles tackle, the move launched the smaller Pokémon into Zeke. This stroke of bad luck not only hurt Zeke significantly, but also by sour happenstance knocked the Fighting-type unconscious and as you all know; a built in fail-safe in Poké Balls prevents the capture of fainted Pokémon to avoid risking injury during the matter-conversion process. Such a bummer. Well. You'll get it next time Zeke! The Force of Nature Today was quite the strange day for our young trainers, after having dealt with the ambushing Pokémon we made our way back in to the forest to find another way across the river. Young Felicity portrayed a very special brand of genius when she remembered hearing tell of a 'secret' shallow somewhere along the river, so she led us there. The trek itself was rather uneventful, I managed to get acquainted with the most recent addition to my team, the feisty Ambush-scheme Girafarig. We finally happened upon the shallow that Felicity had told us about, and here is where our young heroes had their worldview changed forever! We arrived at the idyllic scene of Pidgey, a Pidgeot and Surskit frolicking near the stream, a small heard of deerling having softly greeted us before we arrived at the lake proper. I swear to you the sensation is hard to describe, it was bliss. It was harmony. But such was not to last, as one of the Pidgey got a little to close to a disguised assailant, we blinked, heard a loud and distressed caw before we realized what had happened. We noticed a single feathered wing protruding from the mouth-rim of a suddenly appeared Victreeble. This obviously didn't sit well with the other soldiers of the sky which immediately took to attacking the gourdy Pokémon. And this is where our young protagonists showed themselves as the children they are, they were disgusted with the audacity of this Victreeble, daring to eat another Pokémon, their rage was inflame! None more than Zeke, he immediately released his Grass-type Bulbasaur to assist in the assault of the giant fly-trap. What followed was pandemonium. A swirl of dangerous spores, blades of air, embers, beams of electricity and enough bodily collisions to sate a Galarian Rugby team. Eventually I decided to catch the Victreeble simply to save it more injury, my third Pokémon(Though I admit not necessarily a permanent addition to my team.). Here is where another one of our trainers stepped into character, Felicity finally made an acquisition of her own. She is now the proud trainer of the Bug/water-type Surskit. Congratulations to our young heroin! (Side note, the Pidgey nearly swallowed by the Victreeble survived due to my Catching the bigger Pokémon) We took a short rest to recuperate our reserves before continuing our little journey. Here's where we hit upon something strange, a small Teddiursa was lying out in the open. I approached believing it to be poisoned, diseased or somehow concussed. But I was wrong. Our young trainers were faced with the brutal honesty of Death. The young Teddiursa had died, causes yet unknown. I brought out my newly acquired partner to help me dig a grave, which is what you see here dear reader. Please, take a minute of silence for our fallen but unknown brother: Teddiursa.